QuilleuteVsCullen
by Fan-atikk
Summary: Liliane ne comprend pas ses responsabilités alors elle s'enfuit,rejoindre un ancien amour de vacances,Embry. Mais il n'a rejette,ne comprenant pas,elle se met dans une rage folle,alors,des poils poussent,un museau se forme...Qui est-elle?Que devient-elle?


**Révolution.**

**Chapitre 1. Reconnaissance.**

_Genre :_ Amour/Action/Aventure.

Bienvenue pour ce premier chapitre de ma première fiction sur **Twilight** !

Pour ce premier chapitre, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action, cependant, il est très** important** !

Je mettrais un chapitre dès que j'aurais entre** 05 et 10 commentaires**, instructifs, ou non !

Pour plus de détails sur les personnes, comme, par exemple, si vous avez du mal à reconnaitre les différents loups, j'ai un blog : **.com**

Tout les personnages appartiennent à , sauf Liliane, une fille de mon invention. [_Selena Gomez joue le rôle de Liliane_]

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

«-J'irais vivre à Forks, que ça te plaise, ou non !» Hurla une jeune fille aux cheveux de bronze.

«-Voyons, Liliane, calmes-toi, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera une solution, je…

-Non maman ! C'en ai trop, je n'en peux plus de lui, de toi !» Coupa la dite Liliane.

«-Mais enfin, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu veux nous quitter, me quitter !»Désespéra la mère.

«-Oui, vous quittez, tous autant que vous êtes et rejoindre Embry !

-Tu ne réalise pas l'erreur que tu fais Liliane ! Ce gars là tu ne l'a connu qu'un mois et ce, il y a des années !» Disait la mère en haussant le ton.

Liliane s'afférait toujours à faire sa valise et à tout emporter pour n'avoir à faire qu'un seul voyage.

«-Ma chérie, s'il te plaît écoute …

-Non, maman ! Stop ! Ca suffit ! Je t'ai assez écouté durant toutes ses longues années, avec tes sois disant responsabilités, alors maintenant, c'est à toi de m'écouter ! J'ai 18ans dans quelques mois, alors tu vas gentiment me laisser prendre mon avion, et je t'appellerais quand je serais arrivée, et tout ça, sans le moindre commentaire !» se défendit sa fille en regardant droit dans les yeux de sa mère.

«-Tu as assez bousillé ma vie comme ça…» Murmura t-elle en reprenant son travail.

Sa mère soupira, et quitta sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle. Liliane s'assit directement après sur son lit, et finit par s'allonger pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, elle s'était levée très tôt, avait finit sa valise et l'avait descendu au rez de chaussée. A 10heures tapante, la mère et la fille quittèrent la maison, sans un regard pour le beau père en arrière.

«-Ma chérie, il est encore temps …» supplia la mère.

«-Maman… Je…

-Oui, excuse moi Liliane… Mais s'il te plaît, téléphone moi quand tu es arrivée, d'accord ?» Interrompit la mère.

«-Oui, maman, c'est promis.

-Je t'aime chérie…

-Moi aussi je t'aime maman.»

Elles se prirent toute deux dans les bras, et après un dernier baiser, la jeune fille s'envola pour Forks, un tout petit état des Etats Unies, où il pleuvait sans cesse.  
Elle partait pour quoi au juste ?  
Elle partait pour fuir ses responsabilités, elle partait pour fuir son beau père et sa mère, elle partait pour fuir sa vie devenu trop quotidienne à son goût, elle partait pour rejoindre Embry, elle partait pour rejoindre un ancien amour de vacance…  
Ce n'est qu'une fois installé dans l'avion qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle ferait, et qu'elle constata qu'elle allait bientôt le regretter.  
Et si Embry ne l'a reconnaissait pas ? Après tout, cela faisait déjà deux ans et six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu… Et malgré tout elle continuait de penser à lui, de penser à la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait, qu'ils se reverraient, et pourraient vivre pleinement leur amour… Mais peu de temps après être rentrée en Californie, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles, plus aucune et s'était peu à peu détachée sans jamais, pourtant l'oublier… Espérons juste que lui ne l'ai pas oublié, ne cessait-elle d'espérer… Rempli d'espoir elle s'endormit vers le pays des rêves.

Quand elle se réveilla beaucoup plus tard, il faisait nuit et au loin on pouvait apercevoir une toute petite lumière jaune qui s'étendait de plus en plus près d'elle. La gorge sèche, elle décida de se lever et d'aller demander à l'hôtesse un rafraîchissant. Elle accueilli bien volontiers un verre d'eau suivit d'un bon somnifère pour l'aider à dormir les cinq autres heures suivantes.

Cette fois ci, quand elle se réveilla, elle était arrivée à destination, et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle sortit de l'avion, récupéra ses deux valises et appela un taxi, qui l'emmena à la Réserve.

Bien sur la pluie était toujours présente, mais un rayon lumineux avait décidé d'éclaircir le ciel en cette après midi nuageuse.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à la Réserve, et demandant son chemin à quelqu'un, elle réussit à avoir l'adresse d'un dénommé Jacob Black, un ami de Embry.

Elle trouva le bonne adresse, et toqua à la porte.  
Ce fut un homme âgé et en fauteuil roulant qui lui ouvrit celle ci.

«-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?» Demanda t-il poliment.

«-Bonjour monsieur, je suis bien à la Résidence Black ?

-Effectivement, mademoiselle, vous cherchez ?

-Jacob Black, d'après un passant il connaîtrait Embry. Excusez moi, je ne connais pas son nom de famille…

-Oh, bien… Jake est partit… Dans les bois pendant quelques heures. Il reviendra ce soir.» Lui indiqua le vieille homme. Apercevant les bagages de Liliane, il ne s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

«-Mademoiselle ?»Interpella t-il alors que Liliane partait déjà.

«-Oui ?

-Je me demandais, d'où venez vous, comme cela ?

-De Californie…

-Et vous avez un logement je présume ?

-Et bien… Je…

-Oui ?

-Pas vraiment, non.»

Il soupira.

«-Entrez dont…

-Oh, heu, non merci, je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez…

-Ne vous en faite donc pas, et entrez !» Insista t-il.

Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser une jeune demoiselle, dehors, sans logement, et surement sans un sous.

Il l'indiqua de pendre place sur le divan, et il s'installa en face. Il lui proposa un jus, ou un soda, ce qu'elle refusa poliment, ne voulant pas déranger l'homme qui l'accueillait déjà chez lui pour quelques temps.

«-Bien, je m'appel Billy, et vous jeune fille ?

-Liliane.

-Bon dieu, vous ne devez pas avoir plus de 17ans…» Soupira t-il.

«-J'en ai 18 dans quatre mois.

-Oh, fort bien, et comment connaissez vous Jacob ?

-Je ne le connaît pas, à vrai dire, j'ai demandé ma route à un passant, et il m'a indiquer votre maison, il ne connaissait pas la résidence de Embry.

-Donc, je réitère ma question, comment connaissez vous Embry ?

-Des vacances ! Il y a deux ans, je suis venu ici pour mes vacances, enfin, plus pour voir mon grand père décédé que par plaisir, mais je l'ai connu en ce temps là. Vous paraissez étonné Billy ?

-Oui, je le suis et j'ai de quoi Liliane ! Vous m'annoncer que vous arrivez de Californie pour voir Embry, que vous l'avez vu, une ou deux fois, et que malgré tout vous faites des milliers de kilomètres !

-Détrompez vous, je … J'ai vécu un mois et demi de pur bonheur avec Embry, nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre, et il m'avait promis qu'un jour nous nous reverrions et nous vivrons notre bonheur ! Je l'ai toujours aimé Billy.

-C'est très touchant Liliane, mais, j'ai une question qui me tracasse, où est votre mère et votre père ?

-Oh… Papa est mort l'an dernier, dans un accident d'avion… Et maman, et bien, elle s'est remariée avec Jonathan Fox, donc, mon beau père.

-Et elle ne vous a pas suivit ?

-Non… En faite, j'en avait marre de mes «responsabilités», enfin, certaines responsabilités, car voyez vous, maman s'amusait à appeler ce que je faisais des «devoirs» et les responsabilités, je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était, mais elle disait que c'était important, et j'en avais marre, donc j'ai fais une crise, et je suis parti… D'ailleurs, est ce que je pourrais empreinter votre téléphone, elle voulait que je l'appel à mon arriver, mais ma batterie est morte.

-Bien sûr Liliane, le téléphone est dans la cuisine, vas-y.» Indiqua Billy.

«-Merci !»

Elle s'en alla appeler sa mère, tandis que Billy réfléchissait à cette petite.

«-Allô ?

-Allô maman ? C'est Liliane !

-Ah !Liliane ! Alors, ce voyage ?

-Fatiguant, mais ça peut aller !

-Tu es bien arrivé ? De chez qui téléphones-tu ?Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ton portable ? Tu as vu Embry ?

-Doucement maman ! Oui, je suis bien arrivée ! Je téléphone de chez un monsieur, un certain Billy, et je n'utilise pas mon portable, car il n'a plus de batterie ! Et non, je n'ai pas encore vu Embry, j'attend le retour du fils à Billy, car il connaît Embry !

-Pardon ma chérie, mais tu as dis Billy comment ?

-Je ne l'ai pas dis maman ! Mais c'est Billy Black je crois ! Le père d'un ami à Embry !

- …

-Maman ?

- …

-Maman ?

-pardon mon trésor, mais pourrais-tu me passer ce Billy s'il te plaît ?

-Pourquoi faire maman ? Tu le connais ?

-Liliane, pour une fois écoutes moi sans chercher à comprendre et passe moi Black !

-Ok…»

**Non maman pour une fois, tu me laisses refaire ma vie sans t'immiscer dans celle ci… **pensa Liliane.

Elle raccrocha donc et c'est avec un sourire qu'elle rejoignit Billy dans le salon.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre !

Cela vous a t-il plût ?

Reviews pleaase ! :D

Le deuxième chapitre est déjà prêt, lâchez vos commentaires ! :)


End file.
